Johnny
This page is about ''The Room ''character. Were you looking for John Cena? ''"I did not hit her. It's not true! It's bullshit! I did not hit her! I did nahht... Oh hi, Mark!" ''- Johnny's famous quote. '''Johnny '''was a banker living in San Francisco. He mentioned being from out of town, though it's never mentioned where he originally came from. He used to work as a busboy, which was how he met Lisa, managing to charm her just by saying "Hi". Eventually, Johnny got a job at a bank and befriended various characters such as Mark Sestero, Peter, Steven and Mike. Johnny was happily engaged to Lisa in the year 2003. Lisa had become inexplicably dissatisfied with Johnny, confiding to her best friend Michelle and her mother Claudette that she finds him boring. Lisa seduces Mark, and they begin an affair that continues throughout the film, even as Mark more than once tries to break it off. Lisa, meanwhile, having come to the realization that she "wants it all", decides to stay with Johnny because he is a successful banker who has promised to buy her a house. As the wedding date approaches and Johnny's clout at his bank slips, Lisa alternates between glorifying and vilifying Johnny to her family and friends, both making false accusations of domestic abuse and defending Johnny against criticisms. Denny, a neighboring high-school student whom Johnny supports and loves like a son, has a mysterious run-in with a drug dealer and struggles with an attraction to Lisa, although he mentions a girl named Elizabeth that he intends to marry. Claudette mentions real estate problems, failed relationships, and that she has breast cancer. Michelle's boyfriend, Mike, is shamed by Lisa and Claudette walking in on him having sex with with Michelle in Johnny and Lisa's living room. Peter, a psychologist friend of Johnny's and Mark's, initially expresses shock at Lisa's infidelity only to assess her as a sociopath the next day, prompting Mark to try and throw him off of a roof. Johnny takes on a mysterious client at the bank whose identity he is sworn to protect. Claudette tries to convince Johnny to lend a friend of hers some money and it's implied that this is all a front so that she can mooch off his success. Mark also expresses interest in moving to a larger place as he's making some extra money. All of these subplots receive only brief exposition, and none are ever resolved. At Johnny's surprise party, Steven, a previously unseen friend of Lisa's and Johnny's, catches Lisa kissing Mark while the rest of the guests are outside. Johnny announces to the guests that Lisa is pregnant, but then Lisa tells Steven and Michelle that she lied about her pregnancy. At the end of the evening, Lisa flaunts her affair in front of Johnny, and Johnny and Mark get into two altercations. After the party, Johnny locks himself in the bathroom, prompting Lisa to make plans to finally leave him for Mark. Johnny finally comes out of the bathroom and retrieves a cassette he secretly attached to Lisa's phone, and listens to an intimate call between Lisa and Mark. Claiming that all of his friends have betrayed him, Johnny destroys his apartment and then kills himself with a handgun. Denny, Mark, and Lisa discover his body sometime later, and Mark and Denny blame Lisa for Johnny's death, with Mark declaring he doesn't love Lisa. Denny asks to be left alone with the body, but Lisa and Mark instead decide to stay and comfort one another as the sound of sirens grows louder. Appearances ''The Room: Mark's Vice ''(First chronological appearance) ''The Room ''(First actual appearance)